


Jewel of Destruction

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, F/M, Gradual Fluff, Language, Religious References, Sexual Situations, Spells/Demons, my attempt at horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: The Ghostbusters bring an ancient necklace back to the Firehouse for further study, unknowingly awakening an evil curse. Will they be able to stop it before it consumes all of New York, starting with Janine?





	1. Chapter 1

The Ghostbusters had been called by the mayor of New York to be on hand at the museum as some ancient artifacts were being delivered.

“Ok, explain to me again why we have to be here for some ancient crap being brought in from Egypt?” Peter whined as he yawned loudly. 

“We’re here as a precaution,” Winston reminded him, grinning at how childish Peter’s attitude was. 

“And these artifacts are from an area close to the village of Ein Tamar,” Egon interjected. 

“Yeah! The museum curator is worried they might be hexed or cursed or something!” Ray said very enthusiastically. 

“Why? Cause they’re from some ancient temple or something?” Peter asked as he dramatically rolled his eyes.

“More because these items were found in modern day Sodom and Gomorrah,” Egon explained. 

“Yeah, you know? The cities that were burned down by God back in ancient times?” Winston added. 

Peter continued giving a blank stare. 

“Didn’t you ever go to Sunday school?” Winston asked.

“Eh, must’ve missed that week,” Peter replied nonchalantly. 

“Anyway,” Egon continued, annoyed at Peter’s attitude. “There are concerns that these artifacts might be cursed or haunted with remains of the evil that inhabited that area. We are here merely as a precaution.”

“I think it’s great! I love this stuff!” Ray gushed. 

“Well, at least we already got paid,” Peter drawled. 

“Yeah, so let’s prove the money wasn’t wasted,” Winston said as he started gearing up. 

The rest of the guys joined him and by the time they had finished suiting up, the armored truck arrived. The guys stood close by as they watched the guards move the big box that was padlocked. 

“Wow! This big truck for that little crate?” Ray asked in surprise.

“Guess they wanted to make sure it wasn’t crushed?” Peter replied. 

Egon took out his PKE meter and scanned the outside of the crate after the guards placed it in the vault area. The curator was there also to make sure everything went as planned. 

“No readings on the crate,” Egon said confidently. “However, I would like to scan the items inside individually.”

“Yes, of course,” the curator agreed.

The museum employees carefully opened the crate and removed the items. It was a total of eight items, each packed in its own container. Egon scanned each item as the employees unpacked and opened the separate containers. The PKE meter remained quiet until he got to the last item, a necklace. It was a fair sized gold pendant roughly the size of a half dollar. There was a picture etched into the pendant, but Egon couldn’t make it out. The arms on the PKE meter raised nearly all the way to the top.

“I’d like to take this back to our office for studying,” Egon sternly told curator. 

“Absolutely not!” the man said. “These items cannot be removed!”

“I need to study this back at my lab,” Egon insisted. “It obviously has qualities here that need to be further investigated. I have the equipment I need at my lab. I can assure you that it will be safe there.”

“If this necklace really is cursed, you’re gonna want us to take this thing,” Winston pointed out. 

“Right! And our PKE meter has proven it’s potentially dangerous!” Ray added. 

“Fine,” the curator finally agreed. “But the moment you have finished your tests, bring it back immediately!”

“Of course,” Egon agreed. 

*********************************  
The guys returned to the Firehouse. Janine looked up from her work to make sure everyone looked ok. She often worries for their safety, and although this situation was supposedly safe, she never takes those things lightly. Satisfied they were ok, she returned her attention back to her work.

“Janine! Guess what we’ve got!” Ray shouted, his enthusiasm obvious. 

She just smiled. “Well, it could be some comic book in mint condition that you’ve been looking for your whole life, but since you boys spent your morning at the museum, I’m gonna guess that’s wrong?”

“Haha, that’s a good one! No! Egon has a necklace that’s cursed!” Ray replied. 

Janine’s face blanched. “WHAT?!”

Peter sat the box containing the necklace down on Janine’s desk. “There ya go! Never say Spengs doesn’t bring you jewelry.”

“Get that thing off my desk!” Janine shouted after opening the box. 

“What’s wrong Janine?” Winston asked.

“My guess is she wanted a ring, Big Guy,” Peter whispered to Egon. 

Egon just frowned. “I need to study it. The readings on my PKE meter proved it has a strong psycho kinetic energy signature. It’s too dangerous to be left at the museum.”

“Why does it worry you so much?” Winston asked. 

“Look at it! It’s got this...this creepy looking...I dunno. What the hell is this thing?” She asked, holding it up by the chain. 

Egon leaned in closer, squinting to try and see the picture etched into the pendant. “I need to clean it, but it looks almost like an angel.”

“Yeah, an angel of death!” Janine retorted. “It’s got wings and creepy red eyes! It just gives me goosebumps and not in a good way.”

“Ok, Spengs - take the creepy necklace to the lab. Winston - call in our usual pizza order for lunch. Ray - go bounce excitedly in the lab,” Peter ordered. He looked at Janine. “Umm...do whatever you were doing before we got back.”

“Nope, I’m headed out to lunch,” Janine said. “I’ve got a few errands to run, including buying myself this cute little outfit I want for my birthday present.”

“Oh right!” Ray exclaimed. “Your birthday is next week - Tuesday, right?”

“Yep!” She gave him a friendly wink. “And leave that thing in the lab!” She yelled up the stairs; Egon had already disappeared. 

“If we finish studying it before you get back, can we leave it in one of your desk drawers?” Ray asked. “We promised the museum curator that we’d take care of it.”

Janine frowned at first but gave in. “Fine. Use the bottom right hand drawer. The only thing I keep in there is a flashlight. Should be plenty of room.”

“Ok, thanks!” Ray shouted to her as she closed the door behind her, waving goodbye. 

*****************************  
Egon and Ray sat back staring at the necklace as the pizza was arriving. 

“All we’ve been able to do is clean this thing up and determine that it’s definitely from the ancient times dating back to biblical times,” Ray said tiredly. 

“Yes, determining the identity of the particular entity that has cursed this object is going to be quite a struggle,” Egon admitted as he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“Well, at least we’ve narrowed it down to five,” Ray pointed out. “But I’m not convinced the timeframe it was cursed is correct.”

“You think it may be later?”

“I think it may be earlier, before the cities were burned.”

Egon replaced his glasses and sat back in the chair, folding his arms across his chest. “I’m curious why you think that?”

“Well, it’s something about the figure on the necklace,” Ray explained. “I’ve seen it somewhere, I just can’t remember. Give me a chance to look it up.”

“Of course. Has the pizza arrived yet?” Egon asked.

“I think I heard Winston running downstairs.”

“Great! I’ll continue my tests after lunch.”

“I’ll put the necklace in Janine’s desk drawer!” Ray took the box and headed downstairs. He placed it in the one Janine had told him, then ran back up to the kitchen. 

The box glowed a faint and eery color as it sat quietly in the dark drawer. “I have been awakened from my slumber,” a faint whisper said. “Soon, I shall rule again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get creepier at the Firehouse.

Janine returned from her lunch very happy with her new outfit she had purchased. She hung the garment bag containing the outfit on the coat rack and sat down at her desk, putting away her purse. She thought she heard a knocking sound coming from inside her desk drawer. She cautiously opened up each one until she realized it was coming from the bottom right hand drawer. She pulled the drawer open and saw the box that held the necklace. Curious, she picked up the box and looked at the pendant inside. She studied the picture that had been etched into the stone. Whoever created this necklace had given great care to include small details, even down to the claws on the hands. The wings seemed to be of great wingspan and the face did have an almost angelic look. Overall, it still creeped Janine out so she put the necklace back where she had found it. 

“BOO!” Peter yelled, grabbing Janine by the shoulders. He had been downstairs in the basement and saw the opportunity to have some fun. 

“DAMNIT! DR. V! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! GIVE ME A FREAKIN HEART ATTACK?!” Janine screamed, holding her hand over her heart. 

“Awww, did the whittle necklace scare you?” He teased in a childlike voice. 

“It’s bad enough I have to keep up with the damn thing! It freaks me out! Now I have to keep an eye on you too?!”

Peter let out a small chuckle. “Nah, don’t let me scare ya! I’d be more worried about the mad scientist.”

“Why?”

“Egon has been spending a lot of time with this thing lately. Don’t want him to forget about you, do ya?”

“I am not jealous of a necklace!”

“Not yet, but when he prefers to spend time with inanimate objects over another human being - especially an attractive female human being - you might need to make sure he has his priorities straight.”

Janine just rolled her eyes. “I haven’t given up on Egon noticing me. As a matter of fact, I’m gonna wear my new outfit to work next week. Let’s see how much attention I get from him then!” She gave Peter a sly wink. 

Peter smiled and walked over to his desk area. He pulled out a magazine and started flipping through it. 

Ray came bounding down the stairs. 

“Whoa there, chief! Where’s the fire? Peter said as he stood up from his desk and made his way back over to Janine’s area. 

“I’ve gotta go to the library and maybe to the occult bookstore!” Ray explained. 

Egon came downstairs too. “Raymond believes the timeline I have devised to calculate the exact moment a curse was placed upon the necklace may be wrong. He needs to research the entity that is embedded into the pendant so that we can more accurately pinpoint the origin of not only which entity cursed it but also the timeframe and reason why it was done.”

Peter blinked a couple of times then looked at Ray for translation. 

“I need to look up some information on the entity that’s etched into the pendant. I think it was cursed before the cities were burned. We need to find out the name of whatever it was that did it so we know what we’re up against,” Ray explained.

“Oh, why didn’t you just say so?” Peter shrugged his shoulders.

“So you think some evil magician or sorcerer or something cursed this thing?” Janine asked. 

“The PKE signature this necklace gives off is tremendously high. My theory is something is inside it or the pendant itself is a source of great power,” Egon said. 

“Who would trap something in a necklace?” Winston asked. He had joined in a few moments earlier. 

“I believe the more important question is why?” Egon said solemnly. 

“Ok, now I REALLY don’t feel safe around this thing!” Janine said. 

“Just keep it in the desk drawer a little longer,” Ray pleaded. “We promised the curator we’d take good care of it.”

“Fine, but don’t ask me to touch it,” Janine demanded, her tone more uneasy than angry.

“Well, I’m off to the library!” Ray said, then made his exit. 

Egon took the box which contained the necklace down to the smaller lab in the basement while Janine resumed her work. Winston went downstairs to start the laundry (it was his turn this week) while Peter returned to his desk; he switched out his Sports Illustrated magazine for the latest copy of Hustler. 

*************************************  
Ray wasn’t able to find much at the library so he headed to the occult bookstore. He searched several rows of books before finding the one he thought would be the most useful. He sat down at a nearby table and skimmed through what seemed like thousands of pages. Suddenly, he found it! A picture of the exact same entity that is etched on the pendant was shown in the book. Ray continued reading. His mouth went dry. “Oh boy,” he whispered to himself, running his hand through his hair. 

He had brought a small notepad with him since he knew the employee at the bookstore wouldn’t allow him to take the book out of the store. So he started writing down all the information about this entity, including how to capture and/or destroy it. 

Meanwhile, the guys had gotten a call. It sounded like a fairly easy one, so they figured they could handle it without Ray. The only problem was the location was an hour and a half away so it would be late when they got back. It was already 2:30pm. 

*******************************  
It was 11:30pm; the guys hadn’t returned yet from their late afternoon call. Peter had told Janine to leave whenever she was ready. She prefers to stay until they get back or else she’ll worry all night. But, she couldn’t stay awake much longer. She was shutting down the computer when she thought she heard something from the basement. She sat still, listening for it again. A few seconds passed, then she heard it again. It sounded like knocking. 

“Oh great,” she mumbled to herself. “Now is NOT the time for the containment unit to screw up!” She grabbed the flashlight from her desk drawer, just in case the power went out, and headed for the basement. 

Once downstairs, Janine carefully inspected the unit. After ensuring everything was fine, she searched through the storage room as well as Egon’s small lab area. She walked through, glancing at the various projects the brilliant physicist had been tinkering with. Then, she noticed the necklace they had brought back from their bust earlier that day. It looked like Egon had been researching the emblem that was on it. He had several pages of notes stuck inside a book from the public library, no doubt holding his place for quick reference. Out of curiosity, Janine opened the book, skimming over the notes. She never noticed the faint reddish glow emanating from the necklace. 

Egon’s notes mentioned an ancient cult that worshipped the creature from the emblem. It was similar to voodoo but more dangerous. She didn’t take time to read all of his notes, but it sounded like this cult was bent on taking over the world, forcing their beliefs on the weak. Janine suddenly felt the hair on her neck stand up, giving her an uneasiness that she was very uncomfortable with. She put the notes back in the book and closed it. Satisfied that everything was fine, Janine headed back upstairs. She stopped halfway up the stairwell; she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched. She turned around, shining the flashlight all around the basement area, particularly in the corners. 

“Get a grip, Melnitz,” she scolded herself. She continued up the stairs, a bit faster than before. She quickly closed and locked the basement door. 

She was headed for her desk when she heard the same sound again, except this time, it came from Egon’s lab upstairs. For a moment, Janine contemplated ignoring it, but then thought better of it. She went upstairs to check the lab. She flipped the light switch but nothing happened. 

“Great, bulb must be busted and the good Doctor forgot to replace it,” Janine thought. She made her way over to his work table and cut on the lamp. She checked the entire room, making sure everything was in its place. All of Egon’s experiments were shut down. Again, all seemed perfectly fine. 

Janine shook her head. “Go home, get some rest.” As she was leaving the lab, the same uneasiness came over her, almost to the point of causing Janine to feel slightly sick at the stomach. She once again felt like a pair of eyes was watching her. 

She spun around, only to find nothing there. That’s when she noticed something in her peripheral vision: a faint reddish glow coming from the rec room. 

“Those boys left the damn tv on again!” Janine swore out loud. She marched into the rec room only to find that the tv was off. Confused, Janine stood there, surveying the room for anything out of place. Everything was fine. She couldn’t figure out the source of the light. As she looked around, she saw the glow again coming from the door that led up to the roof. 

Janine opened the door and went out onto the roof. The air was chilly with a cool, crisp wind blowing. She still didn’t see anything out of the ordinary or what could be causing the glow. Suddenly, the door behind her slammed shut, causing her to jump and look behind her. “Must’ve been the wind,” she whispered. 

She turned back around to look at the roof area when she saw it: a hooded figure walking...no, floating her way! Janine nearly panicked. She had nothing with her that she could use as a weapon except the flashlight still in her hand. 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” She demanded. 

“A sacrifice,” the hooded figure spoke, its voice hoarse sounding. 

“F-for what?” Janine asked in a small voice. Her mind was reeling, trying to think of a plan to escape. She slowly backed up towards the door. “Who are you?” She asked, still inching towards the door. 

“That is none of your concern,” it replied. The figure was getting closer, it’s red eyes visible from under the hood. 

Janine laughed nervously. “Of course it is! How can we have a conversation without talking about that?” She felt the heel of her shoe hit the edge of the door frame. She reached behind her for the doorknob. When she turned it, it was locked. Her eyes widened in fear. 

“You cannot escape me, my dear,” the figure taunted. 

“THE HELL I CAN’T!” Janine yelled, pushing her way past the figure and running to the opposite end of the roof, headed for the fire escape. 

But, somehow the figure reappeared in front of her, blocking her path. 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Janine screamed again. 

“Your friends have foolishly awakened me. Now, they will all perish!” the figure hissed, slowly backing Janine towards the edge of the roof. 

Janine felt her heels perched on the edge of the bricks. She knew she had nowhere to go but down. And she seriously doubted she would survive the fall. “Please, maybe there’s another way,” she pleaded. 

The figure only scowled at her, then reached out with hands that looked like a skeleton’s with long claws. It pushed Janine hard as it cackled evilly. 

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!” She screamed as she started to fall. Janine reached out, grabbing at the bricks on the edge of the building that lined the roof area. She was able to catch the edges of two bricks, tearing her fingernails to pieces, but she didn’t care. 

“HELP ME!” She yelled frantically, hoping somehow someone would hear her. She kicked her feet trying to find anything that she could use as leverage to push herself back up to the top. One of her high heeled shoes had slipped off as she started to fall. Her grip was beginning to slip. “OH NO, PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!” Janine cried out, tears streaming down her face. 

Just as she lost her grip, a pair of strong hands grabbed Janine’s wrists, pulling her up to the top of the building. As Janine came face to face with Egon, she realized he had barely gotten to her in time. He pulled her into a tight embrace and held her as she tried to calm down. She dug her nails into his jumpsuit and buried her face in his chest, trying desperately to not hyperventilate. 

“Shhhhh, it’s ok, I’ve got you...I’ve got you,” he whispered gently in her ear. 

Janine was trembling all over, her cries being muffled against Egon’s chest. Her breathing became faster and shorter. 

“Janine, you’re hyperventilating,” Egon said calmly. “Slow down.” 

She continued to breathe too fast, pushing herself away from Egon in an attempt to feel less claustrophobic. 

Egon cupped her face in his hands, looking straight into her eyes. “Janine, breathe slowly,” he calmly repeated. “Please, breathe slowly.”

Peter, Ray and Winston had gathered around them, trying to assist. 

“Janine, come on. Breathe slowly,” Peter encouraged her as he put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah, in slowly through your nose, out through your mouth,” Winston instructed gently. 

Janine’s eyes were locked onto Egon’s as he continued to hold her face in his hands. She was finally able to follow their instructions and calm down. She was still trembling as Egon escorted her inside. 

Ray brought her a glass of water as they were making her comfortable on the couch in the rec room. She sat up with her legs laying on the couch. She had suffered a few scrapes and cuts on her legs while holding onto the edge of the roof; she was still wearing her blouse and skirt ensemble with no stockings. Egon had gone to get the first aid kit. Winston was sitting on the other end of the couch in case they needed anything else.

As Egon returned and started tending to her cuts, Peter asked a few questions. “What was going on? Why were you even on the roof?”

“I was getting ready to leave,” Janine explained. “I thought I heard a knocking sound coming from the basement. I went down there to check it out. I didn’t see anything odd so I came back upstairs. I heard the sound again from the lab so I checked that out. Again, nothing out of place. Then I saw a red light coming from in here. When I got here, it seemed to be coming from the roof. The door slammed shut and locked; I couldn’t get back in. Then...I saw it,” her voice shook. She took another long sip of water before continuing. She was obviously shaken up and reliving it wasn’t helping. “It was a figure...with a hooded robe. I couldn’t see what it looked like, but it had red eyes and a rough sounding voice. It said we had awakened it, and that...we would...would..,” she started crying again.

Egon took the glass of water and handed it back to Ray. He sat down on the couch next to her, holding her hands. “Peter, that’s enough for now. She needs rest.”

“Sure! No problem. Hang tight, Janine. You’re staying here tonight,” Peter said. He stood up from where he was sitting on the edge of the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and sat down at the table. 

Janine had calmed down. “Thanks for fixing up the cuts, Egon. I need to use the restroom.” 

He helped her stand and they watched her as she walked slowly towards the bathroom. 

Egon, Ray and Winston joined Peter in the kitchen. Ray grabbed a beer for himself and Winston; he threw a canned soda to Egon. They gathered at the table. 

“Whatcha thinking?” Winston asked Peter.

“Something doesn’t add up,” Peter said. “The door to the roof was NOT locked but the one to the basement was. We NEVER lock that door. And I didn’t see any hooded figure.”

“Pete, you’re not suggesting Janine would...would...you know?!” Ray asked shocked.

“I don’t know, Ray,” Peter replied. “I don’t know.”

“If she wanted to kill herself, she wouldn’t have screamed for help,” Winston pointed out. 

Egon just sat there, quietly listening. However, so was Janine. She had returned from the bathroom and was standing at the doorway unnoticed. 

“YOU REALLY THINK I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF?!” She was livid. 

They all turned to look at her. 

“Janine, you’ve gotta understand what it looks like from our perspective,” Peter defended himself calmly. 

“I don’t believe this! I’ve worked for you guys for six years! I’ve seen a lot of weird shit during that time. If I had become mentally unstable, it would’ve happened YEARS ago! And I don’t think I’d throw myself off the FUCKING ROOF!” 

Egon stood and walked over to Janine, putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her. “I don’t think you were trying to kill yourself. As a matter of fact, what you said earlier helps make my research on the necklace easier!”

“Care to explain that, Big Guy?” Peter asked, folding his arms across his chest. 

“I had narrowed down the identity of the demon on the emblem to four possibilities. With Janine’s description, that has narrowed it down to two!” He gave her a warm smile. 

“Oh! I forgot to tell you; it’s hands were bony looking, like a skeleton but with claws,” Janine added. 

“That’s it, then!” Egon replied. “I have the identity! And it’s not going to be easy to capture.”

Peter sighed, rolling his eyes. “When are they ever?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon proves to be problematic for the Ghostbusters.

Peter escorted Janine back over to the sofa in the rec room, her limping slightly. 

“You ok?” Peter asked, the overly protective big brother mentality kicking in. 

“Yeah, I must’ve twisted my ankle at some point,” Janine replied. 

He helped her settle back on the couch, propping her up with a few throw pillows behind her back. “I’m sorry for insinuating you were suicidal,” Peter apologized. 

Janine smiled at him. “It’s ok. I know you guys have to consider a lot of things. But I promise Peter; if I’m ever gonna go off and kill somebody, you’d be the first one I look for.” She gave him a friendly pat on the cheek. 

Ray, Egon and Winston went to the lab. They figured Peter would more than likely use some private time to counsel Janine. Ray pulled out his notebook and updated them on what he’d found out. 

“This matches the entity that’s embedded on the necklace,” Ray pointed out. “The cloak, the claws. It matches Janine’s description, too.”

“Yes, I had narrowed it down to a few possibilities, but once she mentioned the claws and skeletal hands, I knew it had to be this one,” Egon agreed as he pointed to the photo Ray had made a photocopy of at the bookstore. 

“So what did this thing do to get stuck inside this thing?” Winston asked. 

“There was an ancient cult that had many followers,” Egon began. “This demon is bent on ruling the world.”

Winston chuckled. “That’s been the one thing that hasn’t changed from Day One!”

“Except this particular demon can do it,” Ray said. 

“Yes, it works sort of like voodoo,” Egon added. “But without the dolls.”

Ray and Winston looked at each other, then Egon. 

Egon frowned. “You know how people who practice voodoo use dolls that represent the person they want to attack? It’s like that, except this demon doesn’t use dolls.”

“What does it use?” Winston asked warily.

“The actual person,” Ray said. “It forms a link with its victims and then controls them.”

“Sort of like possessing them but not actually being in their bodies?” Winston said. 

“Yes,” Egon replied. “And if this thing has linked with Janine during that time on the roof…,”

“Then we need to keep an eye on her,” Winston suggested. 

*************************  
“How long had you guys been back before you reached the roof?” Janine asked Peter.

“We had just pulled in and unloaded when we heard your screams. Ray came back from the bookstore right behind us,” Peter replied.

“And you said the rooftop door wasn’t locked?”

“Nope, we turned the knob and opened it - easy peasy.”

“I locked the basement door after I checked the area. I have to admit it felt weird; I felt like I was being watched and I couldn’t get back upstairs fast enough. I don’t know why I locked the door except I was just scared.” Janine’s tone was sad overlaid with fear. 

“It’s possible the ghost or whatever this thing is caused the door to lock in order to trap you.”

Janine shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

“What is it?” Peter asked. “You know you can tell me anything.” He slid closer to her and placed his hand over hers.

Janine broke down into tears again. “I’ve never been that terrified in my life.”

“I know. It’s the most unsettling feeling; to see your life flash before your eyes,” Peter said. He gave Janine’s hand a slight squeeze. “But I know what’s really going on in that head of yours.” He gave her a sly grin.

Janine stopped crying and looked at him, her eyes narrowing. “What?”

“You want somebody to stay with you tonight, don’t you? To hold your hand in case you have a nightmare? A shoulder to cry on?”

Janine’s face blushed, a small grin slowly spreading across her lips. 

Peter gave her hand a little pat before standing. “Lemme see if I can work it out for a certain blonde haired physicist to stay close by. Shouldn’t be too hard. I’ve seen the looks he’s given you tonight.”

“Peter!” 

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Janine. “Hang on!” He rushed back to her and held her hand. 

Janine’s face had paled in seconds, her entire body trembling with fear. 

“Sorry...I just...I didn’t….,” her voice trailed off. 

“It’s ok,” Peter whispered as he held her against his chest. “I was gonna go to the lab. Why don’t you join me?” He tried to keep it light hearted to help ease her fear. 

They went to the lab together. 

“Sooo,” Peter drawled. “What’s up? Figured this out yet?”

Ray and Egon brought the two up to date on the entity. 

“But why did it get trapped inside this necklace?” Janine asked. 

“It’s not clear in my readings, but it seems as if it did something that was ruthless enough to be punished for,” Egon said. 

“Here’s a question: how did this thing get loose?” Peter asked. 

“I think by us cleaning it may have awoken it,” Ray said, sounding apologetic. 

“Like rubbing a lamp and a genie popping out?” Winston asked.

Janine cringed. “Don’t remind me.”

The guys all shared an amused grin. 

Egon steered the conversation back on topic. “Janine, have you noticed anything different? Do you feel like you’re not in control of yourself?”

“Yeah, every time she gets around him,” Peter whispered to Ray, nudging him slightly in the ribs. 

“No, why? Should I?” She asked her eyes expressing deep concern. 

“No, just wondering,” Egon covered quickly. “I know you’ve experienced a very traumatic situation. I was just...well...worried.” His face blushed slowly. 

“Yeah, Spengs, can I speak to you for a minute?” Peter asked, motioning for them to step outside the lab for privacy. “Janine, just hang out with Ray and Winston. You guys keep her company; no weird stories from your childhood, Ray.”

Ray grinned, giving him a big thumbs up while Winston started up a conversation with Janine. “So, what did you get yourself for your birthday?”

Peter and Egon slipped into the hallway. 

“Peter, what’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“Settle down, Big Guy. I had a talk with Janine. She’s seriously traumatized. I mean, to the point where she’s afraid to be alone. She practically panicked when I was starting to leave the rec room and come to the lab.”

“What do we do?”

“My suggestion would be to pull out the sofa bed and let her sleep there tonight. And….she’s gonna need somebody to stay with her...all night. You know, for security.”

Egon gave Peter an icy glare. “Peter, we don’t have time to deal with your juvenile jokes and innuendos,”

“No! I’m being totally serious! She needs someone to stay with her to feel safe and at ease. And it needs to be someone she feels comfortable with...very...comfortable. Janine trusts you, Spengs. Besides, it’d give you a chance to observe her. You know, for your studies on this necklace. And if she has somehow linked with this thing, maybe you’ll be able to tell.” 

Egon considered everything Peter had said. He knew Peter could be very shrewd when he needed to be, but he is also a very good psychologist. He trusted Peter to know what’s best for Janine. And, he did make a good point: if she has been linked with this demon, Egon would be able to tell. 

“Very well. I’ll get the sofa bed ready; we all need some rest if we’re going to face this thing,” Egon agreed. 

Peter smiled. “I’ll go tell the princess that her chambers will be ready soon.” He walked back to the lab like someone who had just sealed a million dollar deal. “Maybe these two will finally get it right.”

A few minutes later, Janine walked back to the rec room with Peter holding her hand. 

“I feel like a damn fool,” she whispered. 

“Why?” Peter asked. 

“I’m a grown woman, and now, I’m acting like a four year old!”

“Listen to me,” Peter said sternly. They stopped walking so they could talk seriously. “There’s no shame in being afraid, especially when you’ve experienced what you have tonight. Don’t get hung up on things like that. The important thing to remember is we’re gonna do all we can to keep you safe.”

Janine smiled as they resumed walking up the hallway. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Peter replied softly. 

As they arrived at the rec room, Egon had just finished preparing the sofa bed. Janine almost cried when she saw the effort he had put into laying out the blankets and pillows. 

Peter released her hand. “Alright! Well, I’ll leave you in the good doctor’s hands. Let’s all get some rest while we can!” He gave Janine a quick wink before heading to the bunk room. 

“What exactly did Peter tell you?” 

“That you would be staying here tonight and someone needed to stay with you,” Egon replied. His tone was serious, but a slight blush already had his cheeks turning pink. 

“I hate to look like some frightened child; I hate feeling this way,” she said sadly. 

“What way is that?” he asked curiously and a bit alarmed.

“Like I’m afraid to be left alone.”

He gestured for them to sit on the edge of the bed. “Do you remember what happened to me when we dealt with the Boogieman?”

Janine simply nodded. 

“I had to face my fear with that. Don’t be ashamed to be afraid; don’t let things get out of control like I did.”

“But it’s kind of embarrassing!” Janine insisted, her voice laced with anger.

“Forgive me for being blunt, but you almost died, Janine! If I had been a second later than I was, you wouldn’t be here with me right now.”

Janine noticed the hurt and despair in his voice. She touched his forearm lightly. “You’re right. I’ve been trying to not think about that. Words can’t express how much I’m glad you were there.”

Their eyes locked for a moment, the strength in his eyes returning. His bravery gave Janine the strength she needed to hold herself together for the next few minutes. 

“I...ahh...I guess I’ll sleep in this,” she said, looking down at her current work attire. 

“I’ll see if I can find you something,” Egon said. He stopped before he got up. “Do you need to come with me?”

“No, I’ll be ok for a few minutes,” she said with a warm smile. 

“I won’t be long,” he promised as he ran towards the bunk room. 

Janine stood up and slowly walked around the room, stopping in front of the window. She watched as a young couple on the street down below walked. They were holding hands. Then, they stopped and began kissing. As she continued to watch, Janine’s eyes began to glow red, a feeling of desire starting to grow deep inside of her. Her attention was drawn back to the rec room when she heard Egon coming back downstairs. Her eyes returned to their normal blue color but a devilish smile appeared, a mischievous thought going through her mind. 

She sauntered over to Egon as he walked towards her holding clothes in his hand. He noticed the look on her face and became immediate flustered. 

“Umm...Janine?”Egon squeaked. He stopped and cleared his throat, his voice returning to his usual deep baritone. “Are you feeling ok?”

“Yes, actually, I’m starting to feel much better,” she purred. 

“Ahem...I...Umm...brought you a pair of Peter’s gym shorts and one of my T-shirts. We thought his shorts would fit you better and one of my shirts would...well...you know…,”

“Cover everything?” She said, purposely allowing her fingers to brush against his. “I’ll just go to the bathroom and slip these on.” 

Egon watched as she swung her hips walking to the bathroom. He swallowed hard. He had been in love with the saucy secretary for a while, but he wasn’t sure if her attraction to him was purely physical or deeper than that. So he had remained silent on the matter; however, he was beginning to think he may need to say something soon.

A few minutes later, Janine returned wearing the clothes Egon had loaned her. The shorts were slightly big in the waist, but she had used the drawstring to pull them as tight as she could. Egon’s T-shirt was very large; the shirt was constantly sliding off one of her shoulders. The fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra was also obvious. 

Janine dropped her clothes in the floor and climbed into bed. As she was getting settled, Egon noticed the sexy look she had before was gone. She looked relaxed and definitely NOT turned on at the moment. He relaxed, hoping her seductive side wouldn’t return any time soon.

She looked over at him, a slight look of surprise mixed with disappointment on her face. “Are you gonna sit in that chair all night?”

Egon’s face paled. “Well, Umm..I was going to look through some of these reference books..,” he held up the small stack of books he had sitting next to him on the coffee table. But when he saw the look of panic on Janine’s face, he changed his mind. “Well, I guess I could sit next to you there on the bed. It’s big enough for both of us.”

He could see Janine relax as he took his books and moved them over to the sofa bed beside her. He removed his shoes but kept his regular clothes on. Egon propped himself up so he could read. Janine removed her glasses and placed them on the coffee table, then laid down facing Egon. 

“What if I can’t sleep?” Janine whispered. 

“Just relax; I’ll be right here,” Egon assured her.

“Thank you,” She said, closing her eyes. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied as he laid his hand over hers. 

****************************  
It was just after 1:30am when Egon realized he had dozed off. He stirred when he heard what sounded like whispering. Once he had fully awakened, he saw it was Janine talking in her sleep. 

“Janine? Wake up,” he whispered, shaking her shoulder. 

She began shaking her head from side to side, her breathing becoming erratic. She started kicking her feet, reaching out into the air. “Somebody help me!” She tried to scream the words but it sounded more muffled, as if her voice couldn’t rise any higher.

“Janine, wake up! Please!” Egon grabbed her arms and pulled her up into a sitting position, holding her close. 

Suddenly, her eyes flew open, Janine inhaling sharply. She had the deer in the headlights look in her eyes. Egon figured she was disoriented so he pulled away from her slightly so he could see her face to face. 

“It’s ok, you were dreaming. I assume what happened earlier on the roof,” Egon explained quietly. He could feel Janine’s body trembling. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms quickly, hoping the friction would help calm her. 

“I’m sorry, I just...I could see it. When it pushed me off the roof, it was laughing…”

“It touched you?”

She nodded. 

“Where?”

Janine took Egon’s hands and placed them on her chest, just above her breasts. He nervously pulled them away, but she grabbed them and put them back. “Then it pushed me backwards.” Tears streamed down her face, her breathing beginning to become erratic again.

Egon leaned forward, whispering in her ear, “You’re safe now. Just calm yourself, breathe slowly.”

She slowly did as he instructed, taking in deep breaths through her nose and releasing it out of her mouth, her warm breath tickling Egon’s ear. He couldn’t help but close his eyes and revel in the feeling it gave him. 

Before he realized it, Egon started placing tender kisses on Janine’s temple, slowly moving to her cheek. As he made his way down her neck, she slid his hands down a bit until they were positioned on her breasts. 

Egon’s scientific mind couldn’t work fast enough to rationalize what was happening; his primitive male urges took over. His hands squeezed her breasts as his kisses on her neck became more passionate. His breathing became ragged, he couldn’t get enough of her. 

Her hand moved up and ran her fingers through his wonderfully soft hair, pulling lightly on the back of it. Her other hand reached down and pulled her T-shirt up to allow him easier access. “Ohhhh, yessss,” she whispered huskily. 

That, along with the sight of Janine’s naked breasts, snapped him out of it. He pulled away from her as if she had burned him. Turning his head and blushing profusely, he struggled to regain his composure. 

“Umm...oh boy….ahem...Janine...I...I...don’t know...what happened…,”

Janine’s eyes flashed red briefly as she was pulling her shirt back down. She stood abruptly. “What the hell is wrong with you?! I honestly think you’re so brilliant, you’re stupid! Do you even know WHAT to do with a woman?!” She stormed out of the room, the bathroom door slamming loudly. 

Peter, Ray and Winston came running into the rec room. 

“WHAT HAPPENED?!” Peter yelled. 

Ray had a proton pack strapped on, ready to power up. 

“Where’s Janine?” Winston asked.

“She was upset,” Egon said bluntly. 

“Yeah, no SHIT!” Peter yelled. “Woke me up out of a dead sleep!”

Egon became enraged almost instantly. “SHE was almost DEAD! Does it not occur to YOU that if we had arrived a second later, SHE would be DEAD?!”

Peter took a deep breath, calming himself. “I’m sorry buddy. You’re right. It was a very close call; one of the closest we’ve had. How are you doing?”

“Yeah, we’ve been so focused on Janine’s reaction, we never took the time to make sure YOU were ok,” Ray apologized. 

“No, Raymond. I apologize. I’m fine, but I don’t think Janine is.”

“What happened?” Winston asked.

“She had a nightmare - about the rooftop incident. She told me she saw the demon’s face right before it pushed her.”

“Wow! Actual physical contact?!” Ray exclaimed.

“She was upset and went to the bathroom,” Egon said, conveniently omitting their brief moment of passion in between.

“Wait a minute,” Winston interrupted. “Janine actually touched and saw this thing?”

“She said it pushed her - it physically pushed her off the roof,” Egon repeated. 

Janine quietly walked back into the room looking timid and embarrassed. 

Peter ran up to her. “Are you ok?”

She looked at Peter, purposely not looking Egon in the eyes. “Umm...I guess. I just...had a dream. A nightmare actually; about the roof.” 

They could all see that she was shaking all over. 

“Janine, come sit down,” Winston suggested. 

She slowly moved to the chair across the room and looked out of the window. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” she said quietly, tears silently running down her cheeks. 

Peter took a step towards her, but Winston stopped him. “Pete, maybe later? She looks like she needs to rest.”

“Ok. But definitely in the morning,” Peter reluctantly agreed. 

Ray, Winston and Peter returned back to the bunk room. Egon wasn’t sure what to do. Janine seemed to be very upset but also embarrassed. How much did she remember? Was it because he had seen her breasts? Did she want consolation or to be left alone? He finally decided to just ask.

“Janine? Do you want me to do anything? Talk? Hold your hand?”

She turned her head to look at him. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.”

He pulled a chair in from the kitchen and sat in front of her. “What do you remember?”

Janine blushed bright red. “I remember it all, Egon. I remember having the nightmare, you waking me up, the kissing, the touching. I don’t know why I feel so bad about it. I mean, that’s what I’ve wanted you to do since...forever. So, why do I feel bad? And embarrassed?”

Egon cleared his throat before speaking. “I can’t explain much of that, I’m afraid. Peter would be the more appropriate choice.”

Janine laughed. “Ha! I am NOT telling HIM!”

Egon smiled despite his own embarrassment. “I understand. The nightmare is obviously a result of the trauma you experienced. You did tell me some possibly helpful information about you physically touching the demon, however. I’ll look into power transference.”

“What about...the rest?” She asked timidly. 

Egon cleared his throat again. “I was drawn to you,” he admitted shyly. 

“Oh,” Janine replied sadly. “Some kind of demonic influence?”

“No,” Egon confessed. “It’s something I’ve been fighting for a while.”

Janine looked at him in shock. “Wh-What?”

“I’ve been harboring feelings for you for a while, Janine. Maybe almost as long as you’ve harbored feelings for me.”

“Then why didn’t you say something?!” She whispered. 

“I was afraid.”

“Of what?”

“That your feelings don’t run as deeply as mine. I didn’t want to admit how I feel and ruin the relationship we already had.”

A twinkle shone in her eyes, a smile quickly forming. “You have deep feelings for me?”

“Yes,” he admitted with a smile of his own. “I love you.”

“I love you, too Egon!” She threw her arms around his neck, hugging herself up to him. 

Egon returned the embrace, feeling like a great weight had been lifted off of him. 

As they broke apart, Janine stood, her exhaustion obvious. “Come on, I need to rest. And I promise to keep my shirt pulled down.”

Egon smiled. “Yes, you need to rest. And I promise to keep my hands to myself….for now.” After a few moments, they finally settled into a spooning position, Egon behind Janine holding her around the waist. He leaned in and whispered in her ear: “By the way, just so you know...I DO know what to do with a woman.” He then kissed her gently behind the ear.

“Mmmmm...looking forward to it, Dr. Spengler,” she whispered back. 

They both were soon fast asleep. While they slept, a dark hooded figure hovered outside the window, watching the couple as they slept. 

“Soooo, a connection between the two? This makes things very interesting,” a hoarse voice whispered aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon and Ray identify the demon.

Egon awoke the next morning, still holding Janine. She looked so peaceful he hated to wake her. But he needed to start researching if or how this demon can transfer powers to humans. He released his arm from around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Wake up,” he whispered. 

“Hmmm?” Janine moaned groggily before realizing where she was and who had said that. She turned and saw Egon looking at her lovingly. She smiled. “I can get used to waking up like this,” she said. 

“I hated to wake you, but I need to get started on more research. I wasn’t sure if you would be ok alone?”

Her smile quickly faded, the memories of the night before flooding back to her. “Oh...yeah,” she mumbled as her face paled. 

Egon took her by the hand. “Come on. Some coffee and breakfast will help.”

Soon the rest of the crew came downstairs. Janine was standing next to Egon in the kitchen, their hands barely touching as he was preparing the coffee and she was cooking pancakes. 

“Well, don’t you two look cozy?” Peter teased. 

“Bite me, Venkman!” Janine snapped back. 

“Nice! You’re back to normal!” Peter exclaimed, pulling her into a quick hug. 

“Mnmph! Peter!” Janine whined but smiling from ear to ear. 

He released her so she could continue cooking, noticing how she immediately reached back over to hold Egon’s hand. 

“Is this hand holding thing something that’s gonna have to happen all the time?” Winston asked, somewhat amused but also concerned. 

“It seems to keep her grounded,” Egon explained as he and Janine brought the coffee and food to the table. 

“What do you feel when you’re not grounded?” Ray asked.

Janine frowned, searching for the right words. “It’s hard to explain. Kind of like being stuck inside of a nightmare except knowing you won’t wake up.” 

Egon squeezed her hand, seeing how uncomfortable she was becoming. They shared a quick smile. 

“What else?” Ray continued. “Do you have visions or anything? Any kind of telepathic messages from the demon?”

“Whoa! Slow down there, man!” Winston chuckled. “Don’t bombard her!”

Janine smiled. “It’s alright. Nothing like that. I mean, I had that nightmare last night but….,” 

“But?” Peter asked, gesturing for her to continue. 

She looked at Egon, and he nodded. 

“Something happened last night…” she nervously looked at everyone, then down into her coffee mug. “I...Umm...well, I started having...thoughts...feelings...that made me want to…”

“Come on! Just say it!” Peter urged. 

Frustrated, Janine stood abruptly, pushing the chair she was sitting in out from the table. “I FELT LIKE I WANTED TO FUCK EVERY GUY IN NEW YORK!” She turned and walked over to the sink, trying to calm down. She didn’t notice that she wasn’t holding Egon’s hand. 

Silence filled the room, everyone’s eyes widened. Egon turned to face Janine. 

“So, it wasn’t just ME?!” He asked in shock.

“Wait a damn minute!” Winston yelled. “What’s going on? What happened here last night?”

Peter grinned. “Gotta hand it to ya; you two were quiet! I didn’t hear a thing!”

“BECAUSE NOTHING HAPPENED!” Janine shouted, scowling at Peter. 

Egon stood and walked over to the window. “So, what you told me last night was a lie?”

“NO!!” She whined, her eyes pleading with Egon to trust her. “What I said last night was true! But, when you stopped kissing me, I still wanted more! SO much more!”

Ray’s mouth fell open. “You KISSED?!”

Winston pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in disbelief. “Look, you two sit back down and start from the beginning. Obviously SOMETHING happened. I don’t want to pry but we kinda need to know!”

“Speak for yourself!” Peter cut in. “I want ALL the juicy details!”

Janine returned to the table, but Egon remained at the window. He was staring outside, his face revealing deep disappointment.

“Egon brought me some clothes to sleep in,” Janine began. “I took them to the bathroom and changed. When I came back, I just laid down. It bothered me to be alone so I kind of suggested he sit on the bed with me, hold my hand so I could sleep. He woke me up later saying I was having a nightmare. We talked about what the dream was about; I mentioned that the demon pushed me off the roof. He seemed to think that was important and asked how it pushed me, or touched me exactly. I showed him. I started having a panic attack or something; he leaned over and helped me calm down. Told me to breathe slowly and stuff. I don’t know...we just ...it just happened. We kissed and I tried to take it to the next level. Egon freaked out, I got pissed off and that’s when I went to the bathroom.”

“You forgot to mention the look,” Egon said calmly, his voice eerily steady. 

They all looked at him as he turned to face them, still standing by the window. 

Janine gave him a confused look. “What are you talking about?”

“When I brought you the clothes to change into, you were standing in the rec room looking out the window. You turned and looked at me with an expression that was something between pure lust and...I’m not sure. Perhaps how a caged animal looks when it’s about to be unleashed.”

Janine’s face paled even more. “I don’t...remember that, Egon. Not at all.”

“You were quite forward with your flirting,” he said bluntly, sounding more like an accusation than statement of fact. “Actually, you acted quite...well...more like a whore than anything.” His eyes darkened with anger.

Janine stood up again, the color rapidly returning to her face. “WHORE?! You didn’t seem to mind! Until it became obvious you wouldn’t know what to do with a half naked woman if you had one in front of you! Which you DID!” She stormed off again down the hall. They could hear her footsteps heading down the stairs. 

Peter, Winston and Ray all jumped up from their seats. 

“Let me go catch Janine!” Peter said. “You two stay with Spengs.”

Peter ran downstairs, almost tripping several times. He found her sitting at her desk writing something down. 

“Hey Janine, look. We need to settle down and figure this out.”

She didn’t say anything, just kept writing. Peter watched as she signed it and gave it to him. She then went back upstairs. 

“Where are you going?” Peter asked. 

“To get my clothes and head home!” She shouted. 

Peter unfolded the paper she had given him and read it:  
“Gentlemen and EGON: It is with great regret that after everything that’s happened lately, I must resign from my position as Secretary/Office Manager of Ghostbusters. I will call a temp service and make sure they send someone appropriate for my replacement. I’m sorry it has to be this way. Sincerely, Janine Melnitz.”

Peter’s heart practically stopped. His mind was reeling from everything that had happened within the last twenty minutes. Janine was on her way back down when Peter reached out, grabbing her by the arm.

“Ow! What’s your problem?! Let me go!”

“I will not!” Peter said, increasing his grip. “You’re staying here until we figure out exactly what the hell is going on! And this business of you quitting?! I won’t accept this letter of resignation!”

“Resignation?!” Ray yelled, coming downstairs to see what was happening. 

Winston was right behind him, Egon slowly following. “Janine! You can’t quit! We won’t let you!”

She rolled her eyes. “Winston, Ray...please. Things would be easier if I left.” She glanced at Egon, her eyes starting to tear up. 

“We’ll figure this out,” Ray said. “There’s gotta be something between you and this demon going on here. Let me look through our reference materials. Give me time to find the connection. It has to have something to do with the fact that it touched you.”

She stared at Ray, his eyes begging her to stay. Finally, she nodded. “Ok, but once we figure this out, I’m gone.”

Reluctantly, they agreed, Egon still silent. 

“Come on, Iggy,” Ray said light heartedly, “let's you and me head up to the lab and get started.”

Egon glared at him at first, then relaxed a bit and headed to the lab. Once inside, Ray closed the door. “Look Egon, I know things are really weird right now. But can you put all that aside for now? I need you to focus on the research here.”

Egon took a deep breath and shook his head as if to erase the last few hours. “Of course, let’s begin with the demon transferring its power to humans.”

“You said before that you know which demon this is?”

“Yes,” he said, looking Ray in the eyes. 

“It’s an incubus, isn’t it?” Ray asked. 

“Yes, and it’s not going to be easy to capture.”

******************   
Meanwhile, Peter, Janine and Winston returned to the kitchen to clean up the breakfast dishes. Janine realizes she’s not in contact with anyone and is ok. 

“Hey! I’m not freaking out!”

“That’s great!” Winston said happily. 

“Why don’t you stay close, just in case?” Peter suggested. He was smiling but Janine could see the worry in his eyes. 

“What is it, Peter?” She asked worriedly. 

“I just hate that you and Spengs are having trouble already; you two finally got it together!” 

She smiled warily. “We’ll see what happens.”

Meanwhile, in the lab, Ray was frantically searching his notes for anything helpful. Egon was staring blankly at the book he had. Ray looked up and noticed. 

“Hey, Egon! Come on, I need your help!”

Egon’s brows furrowed, then he faced Ray. “Janine said she didn’t remember the flirting she did with me before I gave her the clothes…,”

Ray straightened, seeing that Egon was trying to come up with a theory. “Yeahhh….,”

“She remembered simply taking the clothes to the bathroom, changing, then laying down. Everything else happened the way she said.”

“Why would she not remember the flirting?” Ray asked confused. 

“It wasn’t so much the flirting, but more in how she did it.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“The look on her face was almost...predatory, but not in a sexual way,” Egon said slowly. “Her usual style of flirting is more like that of a shy schoolgirl. This was almost like...I’m not sure...like she was luring me into doing something.” He looked at Ray, his eyes pleading for an answer.

“Egon, you do realize we’re dealing with an incubus here, don’t you?” Ray asked. 

“Yes, I do. Which is why I’m carefully recalling each thing that happened with Janine.”

“You’re thinking the demon affected her when it touched her, pushed her off the roof?”

“Yes, perhaps unintentionally, but yes.”

“Then she’s vulnerable and will likely bounce between being under its spell and being normal.”

“I need to speak to her, apologize for what I said earlier.” Egon stood up and headed out of the lab. He went back to the rec room and saw Janine sitting on the couch. She had folded up the blankets and returned the sofa bed back into a couch. Egon cautiously sat down close to her. 

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier,” he began. “I was confused about everything, and honestly, my mind was still reeling from the...experience.”

Janine gave a hint of a smile before looking at Egon. “I’ve been thinking about it, and I think I know why you got upset. It was what I said..about the feeling I had..that I wanted to keep going, and screw every man in New York. I didn’t mean it literally, I don’t think? But I also remembered something else.”

“What?”

“I remembered looking out the window and seeing a young couple down below on the street. They were holding hands then started kissing. I felt...well..it turned me on and I mean it REALLY turned me on. I’m not into the whole watching other people thing, and I’m certainly not into what I thought next.”

“Dare I ask?” Egon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Janine blushed but continued. “I briefly thought what it would be like to have sex with multiple partners..at the same time.” Ashamed, she looked away from Egon, afraid he was going to get mad again.

Instead, he scooted closer, taking her hand in his. “Janine, Ray and I know what this demon is. It’s an incubus; a demon that thinks it’s fun to have sex with humans.”

Janine’s face blanched. “Oh no! I’ve been violated?!”

“No, just influenced. I believe when it pushed you, it transferred some of its power - unintentionally, and now has some manner of control over you.”

“That’s why I have these thoughts? About things I would never normally do?”

“Yes.”

Janine smirked, a slight twinkle in her eyes - a look Egon has seen more than once and knew it was normal. She slid closer to him, bridging what small gap was still between them. She fingered his shirt collar, then running her fingertips down the length of his arm. “Well, the things we did together - that was all me, just so you know.” 

Egon smiled back, a bit mischievously. “What about the pulling up your shirt?”

“That was all me, too. Can’t blame a girl for trying?” 

Egon leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. “And what about when you got angry and stormed out?”

Janine giggled. “Yeah, all me, too. I was very turned on, Egon! It’s hard to kill the mood when I get that turned on!”

Egon’s brow arched again. “Good, I’ll keep that in mind.” He pulled her up to him and they shared another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghostbusters devise a plan to capture the demon. Janine is less than thrilled.

Egon pulled back from the kiss. “I should get back to the lab; Ray and I need to figure out how to get rid of this thing.”

“Will I be cured after that?” Janine asked. “You know, the influence gone? Or am I gonna turn into a slut?”

“Don’t worry and don’t think like that,” Egon gently scolded her. “You are not nor will you ever be a slut. Yes, the influence will be gone. Then, you will have only whatever sexual preferences you already like.” His face blushed profusely.

Janine grinned. “Ok, I like the romantic stuff. You know, candlelight dinners, dancing, walking under the stars.” She stood and headed towards the stairs.

Egon’s facial expression had relaxed. That is, until Janine looked back over her shoulder, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“But, I’m always open to suggestions of … other things to be done in the bedroom.” She said seductively, giving him a quick wink. She then exited the room, leaving Egon with another pink hue on his cheeks. 

***********************  
Peter saw Janine coming downstairs; he had sat down at her desk looking through a magazine. “Hey Red! What’s up?”

“I’m coming down to get to work! Get your feet off my desk!” She said in a teasing way, grinning.

Peter smiled, glad she was feeling better. “So I guess things between you and Spengs are good?”

“Yeah,” she smiled. 

“Good, one less thing to worry about,” Peter said as he headed over to his desk.

Janine had started working on some previous case files when suddenly, Winston came running downstairs. 

“You guys have gotta see this!” He yelled, turning on the small tv in the garage area. “I was listening to the radio while taking a shower. Afterwards, I turned on the tv in the rec room. All the stations are reporting the same thing!”

Peter and Winston gathered around Janine’s desk, watching. Ray and Egon joined them; Winston had told them before coming downstairs. 

The reporter was saying: “I’m here at the police precinct where they have apprehended several men and women. It seems there was some reports from concerned citizens about the noise ordinance and lewd conduct. I can’t really say on public television what exactly was happening, but apparently, this obscene and lewd conduct is going on all around the Manhattan area. The police officers are so overwhelmed, they’re calling in assistance from the national guard. Back to you in the studio, Tom.”

“Well, perhaps there’s some sort of aphrodisiac being distributed around town,” Tom Leary, news anchor, nervously laughed. “No one ever said New York was quiet. On to other news stories of the day …”

Winston turned off the tv. 

“Sounds like our boy is out and about,” Peter said. 

“This is why Sodom and Gomorrah were destroyed,” Winston said gravely. 

“And New York is next if we don’t do something!” Janine exclaimed.

“We can’t exactly go to the mayor and say ‘hey, we’ve got a sex crazy demon on the loose’!” Peter retorted.

“No, but we can inform his office that we have reason to believe it’s connected to the artifact and are working on containing the entity,” Egon said.

“Right! We may need help from the military or something!” Ray said. 

“Wouldn’t hurt to have them on our side,” Winston pointed out.

“I can make the call, grease the wheels,” Janine suggested. 

“Yeah, do that,” Peter agreed. “Ray, Iggy: any progress on the research?”

“Some,” Ray said. “We know it’s an incubus.”

“How do we catch it?” Winston asked. 

“That’s the problem,” Egon said. “It’s most likely influencing these people who have been arrested. It’s sole purpose is to create havoc and chaos. We think it probably wants to do this all over the world.”

“But how do we stop it?” Peter repeated Winston’s question. 

Ray and Egon shared a cautious look. 

“We think the best way is to trap it; lure it to us,” Ray said.

“But, we will require bait for this lure,” Egon said, looking awkwardly at Janine. 

Her eyes widened. “Whoa! I am NOT gonna have sex with this thing!”

“No, we don’t need you to do that,” Ray said nervously. 

She narrowed her eyes. “What exactly do I have to do?” She folded her arms across her chest. 

“Can I videotape this?” Peter asked.

***************************

Almost an hour later, Janine had spoken with the mayor’s office and explained the latest events are likely connected to an entity the Ghostbusters are looking for. 

“Ok guys, it took some smooth talking, but I’ve gotten it fixed so we’ll have the help of the local national guard if needed,” Janine said. 

“Great job, Janine!” Ray thanked her. 

“Now, what’s this plan?” Winston asked, a bit curious. 

“Well, from my readings, this incubus is attracted to areas with lots of people,” Egon said. “Also, the incubus likes areas where people are engaging in obnoxious activities.”

“So, we were thinking if Janine could go to a club,” Ray added. 

“Sounds perfect! What better place to be?” Peter said. “Lots of people there drinking and dancing and who knows what else?” He wiggles his eyebrows at Janine. 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Glad you agree,” Egon said. “Because you’re going with her.”

“WHAT?!” Peter and Janine screamed at once.

“Iggy will be there, too. Calm down,” Ray replied casually. 

“Whoa! What the hell?!” Janine screamed. 

Egon cleared his throat. “The incubus has connected with you, Janine. My readings suggest that the incubus will eventually be drawn back to its victims that it shares a connection with. Apparently, this one knows or at least suspects there’s something between us. Hence, your behavior towards me earlier. Ray and I think the best way to lure it back to you is by placing you in an enticing sexual situation.”

Peter and Janine exchanged awkward looks with each other. 

“I see,” Winston said. “Make this thing think Janine is gonna engage in a threesome.”

“Yep! And we’ll be nearby, ready to bust this thing!” Ray said, pointing to himself and Winston. “We’ll have additional packs ready as soon as Pete and Egon can get to them!”

“The only potential problem is that Janine may be under its influence, therefore, harder to control,” Egon pointed out. 

“But once we catch it, it’s connection is broken, right?” Peter asked. 

“Yes,” Egon said confidently. 

“But this thing said we would all perish,” Janine reminded them. 

“What better revenge than to influence the ones who released it and have the power to recapture it?” Ray replied. 

“Yeah, the containment unit is packed with things who would love that revenge!” Winston said. 

“So, what have I gotta do? Act like a whore? Dance around and drink a few?” Janine asked. 

“So how’s that different from what you usually do?” Peter teased. 

Janine smacked his arm - hard. 

“OW!” 

“That’s for calling me a whore!” She smacked him hard again. 

“What the hell is THAT for?!”

“For being a jerk!”

Look, this isn’t the ideal situation, but it’s gotta be you Janine,” Ray said. “And since we thought it’d be too dangerous involving other people that we don’t know, we figured Pete and Iggy would be best.”

“I see your point, I’m just uncomfortable with being the bait,” Janine said. “I mean, what if this thing makes me do things I don’t want you guys to see? Or, what if it tries to kill me again?!” She was getting worked up towards having a panic attack. 

Egon walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Take some deep breaths and calm down. We’ll bust the incubus before things get that far.”

Slowly, she started to calm down. Peter walked over to her, as well.

“Look Janine, this ain’t no picnic for me either,” Peter said, trying to reassure her. “I mean, no offense, but you’re like my sister. So this makes for one really fucked up situation here.” 

“I think we need to discuss the details of what will and won’t be done and by whom,” Winston said. “That way, nothing awkward happens.”

“I agree,” Egon said. 

“Yeah, and a detailed game plan for busting this thing!” Ray added.

He led Janine up to the lab, closely followed by the others. 

“I still want this videotaped,” Peter whispered to Winston.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to catch the incubus is put into play, but will it end in disaster?

Peter had agreed to let Janine leave the office early so she could get ready for their plan that was going to be put in motion that night. They had chosen one of the more popular night clubs. It would be highly populated, this more enticing for the incubus. Since they didn’t know when its influence over Janine would restart, Egon had instructed her to meet them outside the club at 9:30 that evening. Peter was good at putting on a show, so he had assured her that he would do most of the talking. Egon could do the touching. Their main concern was whether the incubus would be able to tell if Janine was acting or not.

“I don’t believe it has the ability to read minds, only influence their actions,” Egon has theorized. 

“So, as long as we can keep up a good ruse, this thing will make its move?” Peter asked. 

“Yes,” Ray said.

So, it was 9:30, and Janine was waiting outside the club, per Egon’s instructions. She was wearing a very short and tight black leather miniskirt paired with a bright purple sleeveless top. Her makeup was bolder than usual and she was wearing black stilettos. She had also added some extra bracelets and changed to a pair of huge silver hoop earrings. 

When Egon and Peter arrived, they were both shocked at how good she looked. 

“Hey good lookin!” Peter shouted as they approached her. “Wow! That’s some outfit!”

“Thanks! You clean up pretty good yourself!” She replied. 

Peter was wearing a tight pair of light denim jeans and a button up blue shirt. He had left the top three buttons undone, revealing a portion of his chest. Janine had to admit he did look good. Those jeans really accentuated his package. 

Egon was a little less boldly dressed, but Janine was thrilled all the same. He was wearing a pair of light gray slacks with a white button up shirt and a light gray sports jacket. He had left the top two buttons undone. His cologne was heavenly, which sent Janine’s imagination to the devilish side quickly. 

“Egon! You look good enough to eat!” Janine cooed, walking up to him and running a finger down the front of his shirt. She took the opportunity to get a long, hard look at his chest, noticing a small bit of chest hair peeking out from where his shirt was undone. 

“Damn, Spengs! Looks like she’s ready to get started right now!” Peter teased. 

Janine shot him a glare, then changed to a wicked grin. “Let’s go inside,” she suggested. She didn’t say anything but Janine had noticed seconds before Egon had approached that a dark figure had appeared across the street. It had floated over to a trash can nearby. 

Janine was between the two men, looping each of her arms into theirs. She wanted the incubus to know what her ‘intentions’ were. 

As soon as they got inside, Janine turned to both Peter and Egon. “It’s here, I saw it across the street!” she said. 

“Are you sure?” Egon asked. 

She nodded. 

“Ok, Ray and Winston are a block over with Ecto-1,” Peter said. “Let me take my radio to the bathroom; I’ll let them know to set up.” He ran to the nearest bathroom and informed Ray and Winston. “You guys know what to do.”

“Copy that, Pete,” Winston confirmed. “We’ll be ready.”

Peter returned to the club, spotting Egon and Janine sitting by the bar. She had ordered a martini and Egon a club soda. He smiled at them and gave them a casual ok signal. 

“Ok, just so you know, I’ll apologize in advance for anything I say or do,” Janine said, looking at Peter.

He grinned. “Same here. I noticed you didn’t address Spengs on that.” 

“Because I don’t have to,” she replied with a smile. 

“Ok, keep your kinky shenanigans to yourself,” Peter said. “But we’ve gotta make this look good. Especially since I got a glimpse of a dark figure over in the far right corner of the room. I saw it when I was coming out of the bathroom.”

Egon glanced over with his eyes. “I see it, too.”

Janine took a deep breath, finished her drink and stood up. “Ok, it’s showtime.”

Janine sauntered out to the dance floor, Peter and Egon following a few steps behind. Concerned that his friend wasn’t going to be convincing enough to fool the incubus, Peter leaned over to Egon. He placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Look Spengs, I know this whole club thing ain’t really your scene, but we’ve gotta make this look really good.”

Egon looked at Peter with one brow arched, his best mad scientist expression on his face. “Exactly, so make sure you play along.” Confidently, Egon moved past Peter to join Janine. 

Peter blinked several times before grinning himself. “Well, Damn!” He thought to himself. “Guess you never really know a guy until there’s a real chance of getting laid involved!” He moved in and joined the happy couple. 

They began dancing as a group, Janine bumping and grinding a little against Egon and Peter, respectively. They all knew, as per the plan, that this would take at least a couple of hours. If they were going to successfully convince the incubus, they would have to work their way up to the sexual level. 

Meanwhile, Winston and Ray were at their location sitting inside Ecto-1, waiting for the word from Peter. 

“Gee, I sure hope things are going ok in there,” Ray said worriedly.

“I’m sure it is,” Winston reassured his friend. “Pete said it’d take a while to build up to what they have in mind for the trap. They just can’t drink one drink, dance one dance, then wham!”

“Yeah, I just hope things don’t get weird at the firehouse.”

“Why would it?”

“Well, we all know how Janine feels about Egon; and lately, I’ve noticed he’s letting his guard down.”

“Yep, ever since he saved Janine from falling off the roof!”

“And there’s nothing to worry about with Peter. She’s like his sister. That’s a little too messed up, even for him.” Winston laughed.

Ray chuckled too. They resumed their vigil.

****************************  
Two and a half hours later, the group was ready to put their trap into action. Peter excused himself to go to the bathroom and called Ecto on his radio.

“Hey Peter! Are you ready?” Ray asked, his excitement clear in his voice.

“Yep! We’ve gotta make the move fast. Janine’s had a few drinks too many. So, I’m pretty sure she’s gonna be influenced soon.”

“You got it, Pete!” Winston replied. “We’ll meet you in the alley behind the club in two minutes!”

Winston and Ray geared up and powered up their packs. They powered up the other two packs, grabbed extra traps, and headed for the alley behind the club. 

Janine had taken Egon back out on the dance floor again. This time, however, she wasn’t in control. With her back turned to him, Egon hadn’t noticed that her eyes had changed to red. 

While they were making their way out to the dance floor, she looked down and unbuttoned her blouse enough to wear the top part of her lacy black bra was exposed as well plenty of cleavage. 

When she turned around, Egon’s eyes widened as they were automatically drawn to her chest. 

Peter had just walked up, noticing the situation. “Oh boy,” he thought. He then saw Janine’s eyes. He whispered to Egon, “she’s under its influence; look at her eyes.”

Egon did and quickly regained his composure. 

Peter stepped in, trying to get them all in position for the trap. “Follow my lead; I’ve called the guys,” he told Egon, who nodded in response. 

Peter put on his best Cheshire grin, his best Venkman charm, and tried to forget who he was about to proposition. He walked up to Janine, placing his hands on her hips. 

“I’ve got an idea, baby,” he whispered huskily in her ear. 

“Let’s hear it,” she purred seductively, reaching around Peter with both hands and squeezing his buttocks. 

“Why don’t we take this out back behind the club?”

“What about Egon?”

“Oh don’t you worry; he’s coming too,” Peter replied with a sly wink. 

“We’re all gonna be coming in a few minutes,” Janine whispered in his ear. 

Peter’s brain short circuited for a second, but he quickly resumed his attention to the real matter at hand. “Come on,” he said. 

He took her by the hand and led her to the back door of the club, motioning to Egon to follow. Egon nervously walked out with them, desperately hoping this plan works. Janine’s life was at stake. 

Once they got outside, Peter pushed Janine against the wall. He motioned for Egon to take over. 

Egon stepped up in front of Janine, standing toe to toe with her, so close he could feel her nipples through her blouse rubbing against his chest. Overwhelmed both emotionally and physically (and perhaps also under the influences of the incubus), his erection was almost instantaneous. He started kissing Janine passionately, first on the lips, then ravaging her neck. 

Peter saw his chance to meet Winston and Ray who were hiding just around the corner. But Janine noticed he seemed to be leaving. 

“Whoa! Hang on! There’s plenty to go around!” Janine yelled, causing Egon to temporarily stop.

“Oh don’t you worry Sweet Cheeks!” Peter replied with a smile. “I’ve got two other friends who want in on this action!”

Janine laughed out loud, an eerily evil laugh. Then, she grabbed Egon behind his head and pulled him down in between her breasts, encouraging him to kiss them. She had unbuttoned three more allowing her entire bra to be seen. And since it was sheer lace, it didn’t leave much to the imagination. Egon began greedily biting and nibbling through the material, Janine moaning her approval. 

“Oh yesssss!” She screamed. “I can’t wait to be taken by all of them!” She threw one leg around Egon’s waist, taking his hand and sliding it underneath her skirt. 

He moved her panties aside, sliding one finger inside of her. She was so moist, Egon groaned while sucking at her still bra covered breasts. 

“Oh please, fuck me!” Janine pleaded. “Fuck me hard! So hard!”

“Maybe later Sweetheart!” Peter yelled, stepping back around the corner, proton pack on and primed thrower in his hand. 

“Although we’d prefer it if the two of you got a room!” Winston added, joining Peter. 

Ray stepped out, too. “Hit it!”

Winston opened a trap, the bright light taking the dark figure of the incubus by surprise. It had been lurking only a few feet away behind a dumpster. When it lunged towards them, Peter and Ray opened fire. 

“You can’t do this to me!” the entity screamed in anger. It started thrashing, trying to break free. It almost did when suddenly, it was hit with yet another proton stream. 

Egon had gotten to his pack and geared up. “You won’t do this to US!” He screamed back at the incubus. “How DARE you try to influence her!” He increased the power on his thrower. 

The others did too, bringing the incubus closer down to the trap. It screamed until it was finally overcome with the trap’s power, pulling it in, its arms and hands with those terrible claws visible that Janine had described. They saw its red eyes as the trap was closing. The incubus was once again contained. 

Egon had quickly convinced Janine to sit down on the ground, making sure she had closed up her blouse appropriately, before leaving her side to get his pack. He removed his pack and ran back to her, seeing that she had passed out from the incubus’ failure to hold its influence over her. 

As Egon gently scooped her up into his arms and held her up against his chest, she hummed. “Egon?” She said groggily. 

“Yes?” He asked, as they all headed back towards Ecto-1. 

“Will you still respect me in the morning?”

Egon chuckled lightly. “Of course, my dear,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her temple. 

*********************************  
The next morning, Janine woke up at the Firehouse. She was a little disoriented at first. Sitting up, she reached for her glasses on the nightstand. The first thing she realized was that she was in the bunk room ...in Egon’s bed! She was alone and quickly became frightened. Bits and pieces of memories from the night before flooded her mind. 

“EGON?! PETER?! RAY?! WINSTON?!” 

The guys came running at full speed. 

“Calm down! It’s ok!” Peter yelled. 

“I told you we should’ve taken her back to her place!” Ray scolded the others, mostly Peter. 

“I suggested the couch in the rec room!” Winston said. 

“In her condition, she needed to stay here!” Peter defended his decision.

Egon kept quiet, simply sitting on the bedside, hugging her up to him. “It’s ok, Janine. It’s ok.”

She took a few minutes to get a grip on herself, then launched into a barrage of questions. “What happened? Did you catch that damn thing? What did I do?! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! WAS I RAPED OR WHAT?!!!”

“Calm down!” Peter repeated. “The answers are: you passed out; I told you to stop drinking. Yes, we caught it. Nothing I’d repeat to your friends. Egon almost did. And, definitely not.”

Janine blushed, remembering what had happened. “Oh no! Please don’t think differently of me! She put her hands over her face and cried. 

“No! Of course not!” Egon assured her. “Don’t think differently of ME!”

She looked up at him, shocked that he would think that. “Oh Egon, I’d NEVER do that!” She hugged him tightly. 

“I thought it best to bring you back here to the firehouse,” Peter calmly explained. “Not only were you plastered, but I thought you might have after effects that would need my help with counseling.”

“Why? Did I do something really bad? Was I violated?”

Peter grinned. “Nothing you seemed to mind.”

Egon blushed profusely at that remark. 

“But I do want to talk to you,” Peter said. “After the rooftop thing, I just wanna make sure you’re really ok.”

“Ok,” Janine agreed. “Why am I in here? Where did you guys sleep?”

“We passed out on the couch and in the chairs in the rec room,” Ray said. 

“Except Egon,” Winston said. “He slept in Ray’s bed, next to you.”

She smiled. “Well, what do we do now?”

“First of all, we need to contact the mayor’s office, let them know the lewd conduct should be back to its normal level,” Winston suggested. 

“Then, we need to return the artifacts to the museum,” Egon said next. “Let them know what happened, and have them return those items back to the sand where they belong.”

“Yeah! We don’t want anybody else digging up more kinky specters from the past!” Peter added. 

“I’ll start placing the items back in the containers,” Ray offered. 

“I’ll help you in a moment,” Egon said.

Ray smiled. “No rush.”

They left the couple in the bunk room to discuss whatever they might need to discuss. 

“Egon, did I … well … I’m sorry if I crossed a line,” Janine apologized. 

“No line crossed that I shouldn’t have already done,” he replied. He tilted her head up to look at him. “I love you, Janine. And I must admit, I liked this little ‘plan’ we had to go through with.”

She blushed prettily. “You did? How much?”

Very. Much,” he said deeply. 

“I love you too, Egon. And I must admit, I’d really, really like to finish what we started back in that alley.”

They leaned in and kissed deeply. 

“I’ll go tell the others that I’m taking you home,” Egon said. 

Janine’s heart fluttered. “What are you gonna say?”

Egon gave her a devilish grin. “Exactly what I just said. No other reasoning is necessary.”

Janine smiled, quickly getting up out of the bed. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

The others were gathering things together to start breakfast. Ray looked over as Egon was coming in.

“Hey Egon! Is Janine joining us for breakfast?” 

“No Raymond, I’m just letting you know that I’m taking her home,” Egon replied. 

“Oh really?” Winston asked grinning. “Ok, well, I guess we’ll see ya …. whenever?”

Peter spoke up. “I thought I was gonna have a session with her? Make sure she’s ok?”

“You can do that another time,” Egon said. “I’ll let you know if she talks in her sleep.” He turned and left the kitchen. 

Ray and Winston busted out laughing and high fiving. 

“Well, guess Spengs is gonna have a session with her first! He laughed. 

“Yeah, probably more than one!” Winston said. 

The three men worked on getting breakfast prepared, happy for the fact that everything went well capturing the incubus, but mostly for the fact that Egon and Janine were finally able to express their true feelings for each other.


End file.
